A Christmas to Remember
by Rising Dusk
Summary: Princess shares her second Christmas with her two kits, Hunter and Lily.


**_It's the holiday season, so I thought I should write a Christmas fic. Sadly, the Clans don't know what "Christmas" is, but there is one cat who might~ Princess!  
Now before you start downing this fic, and saying it's complete and utter shit, at least give it a chance. It's not random piece of shit that a lot of n00bs think is funny. It's actually a pretty realistic take on things. It's already been hinted that Princes understands some things her owners do and say~  
This takes place during the second series, just to give Princess some age. These kits would be her second litter~_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I am not Erin Hunter.**

"Momma, Momma! There's a tree growing in our house!"

Princess purred delightedly. She looked at the little she-kit whose amber eyes were wide as moons. The light brown long haired kit was joined by a pale orange tom with green eyes.

"Momma, why is a tree growing in our house?" the tiny tom squeeked curiously.

"A tree isn't growing in our house, Hunter. The Housefolk put the tree there," Princess answered warmly.

"Why would they want to do that, Momma?" the little she-kit piped up.

"Because it is their Christmas tree, Lily."

"What's a Christmas?" asked Hunter, his green eyes sparkling.

"Well," the light brown queen hesitated, not sure how to answer. "It's something that the Housefolk celebrate every Coldtime."

The kits nodded, though they clearly seemed unsatisfied. Princess purred. "Why don't you go and play? There's a pretty toy over there," she mewed, pointing with her tail to a shiny bright blue ball. The kits squeaked delightedly and chased after the ball. Then their Housefolk came into the room carrying a large bundled up string. They started wrapping it around the tree.

"Momma, what are they doing to the tree?" Lily asked alarmed.

Princess mrrowed with laughter. "Watch and see, little ones."

The Housefolk had finished wrapping up the Christmas tree, and stuck the endpiece of the string into the wall. The kits watched in amazement as the tree lit up.

"What is that?" Hunter asked.

"Are those stars, Momma?" Lily mewed in awe.

"Yes, Lily, those are stars. They are little stars, and they won't hurt you," Princess answered, delighted with the kits innocence, and remembering her own.

"Amazing..." the kits mewed.

The Housefolk then started putting more brightly colored balls in the tree, as well as something that Princess had come to learn as ribbon. When at last they were done, the largest of the Housefolk climbed a ladder and put a very small Housefolk with wings on top of the tree.

"Momma, why is their a Housefolk on the tree?" Hunter asked.

"That's an angel," Princess answered.

"What's an angel, Momma?" Lily asked.

Again, Princess wasn't sure how to answer this. She had only heard the word enough to know what it was, but she didn't really know any legendsof the angel. "Well, an angel is what watches over the humans," she answered simply.

"Oh..."

"Can we play in the tree, Momma?" Hunter begged.

Princess shook her head. "You might make the Housefolk angry."

"Awh, please Momma?"

The two kits looked at her with pleading eyes. Princess couldn't refuse them twice. "Oh, all right, but be careful."

Yelping delightedly, the two boisterous kits bounded toward the Christmas tree, but one of the Housefolk chased them away.

"Awh. Momma, they won't let us play," Lily whined.

Princess padded over and begin to wash the small kit. "I told you they would be mad," she mewed between licks.

"Momma help me!" Hunter cried.

Princess looked to her son. To her horror, the little kit was tied up in the star string.* She dashed over to her son, and tried to get the string off of him. One of the Housefolk picked up the small kit and easily pulled of the star string. Then he placed Hunter down on the floor and caressed his back softly. Hunter rolled on his back and batted at the Housefolk's great paw with sheathed claws. The Housefolk laughed and picked him up again. The Housefolk called to one of the other Housefolk. Princess and Lily watched as the Housefolk tied something to Hunter.

"Momma, what are they doing to Hunter?"

"It looks like they are tying a ribbon to him, dear."

"What's a ribbon, Momma?" Lily asked, her amber eyes wide with curiosity.

"You'll see when the Housefolk are finished," Princess answered patiently.

The Housefolk at last put Hunter down. "Momma, look!" the little kit cried out. An emerald green ribbon was tied to his collar, and he tried to play with it, but it was out of reach. Princess purred at the little kit's antics. Lily padded up to him then faced her mother and mewed loudly, "I want a ribbon too, Momma."

Princess looked at the tiny light brown kit, whose amber eyes expressed wanting and a bit of sadness. "Well, why don't you ask one of the Housefolk? I'm sure they'll give you one."

"Ok," Lily squeeked before running up to one of the Housefolk and pulling on one of its pantlegs. The Housefolk laughed, and picked Lily up, who purred excitedly. The Housefolk tied a pretty red ribbon around Lily, then placed her down on the floor, where the little kit ran to join her brother.

"Mine's prettier than yours," Lily taunted.

"Nuh-uh. Mine is way prettier."

"Children, let's not argue," Princess mewed, though she could hardly contain her mirth.

"Ok, Momma," the kits mewed. Hunter looked out one of the windows and gasped in shock. "Momma!" he squeeked, "There's white stuff outside!"

Hunter and Lily dashed to the windowsill, and Princess followed, but more slowly. Hunter's orange fur was bristled with excitement, and Princess licked his ear with one soothing stroke. "Yes son. It's called snow. It usually falls during this time of year."

"Can we play in it, Momma?" Lily asked.

"Certainly not! It's too cold, you'll catch a chill."

"Awh, Momma," the little kits whined.

The three cats stared outside the window for a time being, even the Housefolk came in behind them to look at the snow.

"Merry Christmas, children." Despite the cold outside, Princess was warmed by this moment, and though she wasn't sure what it meant, she had heard the Housefolk say it many times and knew that it didn't mean anything bad.

Merry Christmas, Momma," the kits replied just as warmly.

**_Eck. What a horrid ending. I am way overdue for this to be posted. Ahaha. Well, some bad news for those of you reading and keeping up with FIS. I seriously lost the manuscript, and it's taking me quite some time to look for it. No fear though, hopefully I will find it, and then I can update~ Sorry guys. Well, this is supposed to be a oneshot, but I may continue with the whole Princess idea. Nobody writes about her... DX Well, please review, and if you think I should continue with the idea of Princess with her two kits, then feel free to tell me. Also, feel free to talk to me (Or anyone) on my forum~ _**


End file.
